1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the production by transmetalation of organoalkali metals.
2. Prior Art
Organoalkali metal compounds are well known for their excellent performance as catalysts for the polymerization of olefins and diolefins and as intermediate for the synthesis of various organometallic compounds.
The principles of transmetalation contemplated hereunder may be represented by the formula: EQU R.sup..sym. M.sup..crclbar. + R'H.revreaction.R'.sup..sym. M.sup..crclbar. + RH
where M is an alkali metal and R and R' are the respective hydrocarbon residues.
The above reaction is analogous to an acid-base reaction wherein a salt of a weak acid R.sup..sym. M.sup..crclbar. is reacted with a strong acid R'H to form a salt of a strong acid and a weak acid, respectively. This reaction is utilized for the determination of the order of acidity of hydrocarbon compounds, reference here being made to the review of Avery A. Morton appearing on the Chemical Reviews, 35 (1944), from which it is known that the greater is the disparity in acidity between R'H and RH, the easier is the transmetalation.
However, considerable difficulties have been encountered with transmetalation where the difference in acidity between R'H and RH is relatively small, in which instance extremely severe reaction conditions are required.